


Training Day

by Ladycat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Teaching, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike kept himself back, allowing Xander to fumble and stutter around the unfamiliar parts, correcting him with a head forcibly re-angled, or his earlobes pinched, Spike's unceasing words keeping up that perfect combination of tone and word, Xander kept at a nice, desperate simmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

Like, oh, god, the first time Xander learned to give a blow job? His mouth normally ran so much, but it gets slow and hard as he slides it down Spike's cock, his eyes rolling like a wild horse as he gets used to the taste and feel of it in his mouth. He kept swallowing nervously, hands fitful against Spike's thighs, and he sighed not because he was truly forcing himself to patience, but because he knew that would just heighten the _everything_ Xander felt right then. So damned eager to please, this boy, as he tried not to smile nervously or give that lilting, bubbling laugh he did when he was scared and trying to hide it.

"That's better," Spike told him, cupping his head to slow him down even more, then sliding it down to Xander's neck so he could thumb over the fluttering, frantic pulse of his jugular, pressing down just a little. It worked like a charm, like it always did, Xander's eyes fluttering, mouth growing a little softer, a little wetter, as hardening his cock reminded him he was supposed to _like_ this. "Just go slow, pet, we've got time. You're doing just fine, turning yourself into a nice cocksucker for me."

That worked too, Xander squirming against the bed as his cock got _really_ hard, reacting to the hint of mocking condescension in Spike's voice. That'd been a nice little treat to discover, and Spike had made full use of it -- Dru had loved finding gems of that nature and Spike had learned at her knee.

Soft, careful words coaxed Xander through the bulk of it: "That's it, pet, loosen it up sometimes, not always so tight; vary it, just in case I want to fuck your pretty mouth, instead of letting you service me," and "You were born for this, Xander, doing such a good job," and "More tongue, we already know it's an agile thing, show me how skilled you are, that's right." 

Spike kept himself back, allowing Xander to fumble and stutter around the unfamiliar parts, correcting him with a head forcibly re-angled, or his earlobes pinched, Spike's unceasing words keeping up that perfect combination of tone and word, Xander kept at a nice, desperate simmer. At least he did until Xander inadvertently slid down the furthest yet, Spike's cock brushing the back of his throat.

He gagged, of course. Deep-throating took time and patience and _practice_ , retraining the body to accept something it knew would be pretty bad to lose. Good as Xander was -- and he wasn't bad, despite Spike's lavish praise of his 'natural cocksucking' ability -- no human alive could do that the first time out.

Which was never, ever a bad thing.

Spike went rigid long before Xander backed off, coughing and choking as he trembled on hands and knees. His face was red, eyes streaming to join the mess on his cheeks and chin, and he looked so fucking gorgeous that Spike had to swallow back his moan, teeth clenched as he watched Xander recover. This was key.

As soon as he had breath enough, Xander looked up from under his lashes, flushing darker than the loss of breathing warranted. "Sorry," he rasped, voice sandpapered to nothing, rubbing his throat while his other hand crept back to Spike's body, cupping the base of his dick like he was afraid Spike would be angry with him for abandoning his cock completely. "I'm sorry, just gimme a minute, okay?"

"More than a few, even," Spike said and his voice rasped as badly as Xander's. Christ, feeling him choke and struggle and -- _god_. "Take your time, baby, deep breaths, nice and slow. There's, that's good, that's better, isn't it? In and out, breathe, pet," Spike crooned, scooting down so he could pet Xander's face with his hands, tracing the contours of his face, rubbing hard over the points of his jaw and the base of his Adam's apple, sparking Xander's nerves before he fully calmed down.

Keeping them off guard was key Drusilla had always said, her silvery laugh and dizzying comparisons meaning no one but Spike understood her lessons. Keep them confused and wanting and _eager_.

"Back you go, pet. Such a good cocksucker, try it again -- no no, it's okay, breathe through it." Spike didn't give Xander a chance to start over again, just nudged his head further, forcing him to take Spike deeper than he was able, his throat spasming almost randomly as Spike gripped the base of his own cock, controlling its position and, in effect, Xander's gag reflex.

"Beautiful cocksucker," Spike panted, thrusting rhythmically while Xander started wheezing when he did breathe, his hands tight and frantic on Spike's thighs. He wasn't struggling, but Spike knew it was just a matter of time before instinct overwhelmed willpower. "Take it, pet, just take it. Swallow me down, that's right. Stupid boy, you're _perfect._ "

For one glorious second Spike actually popped through -- but then Xander made a horrible noise, his heart _hesitating_ just long enough to push Spike over. Most of his come ended up dripping back onto his balls and thighs while Xander heaved, swallowing repeatedly to try and calm his nervous system, easing reflexes he wasn't supposed to be able to control.

Spike gentled him through it, once he calmed down, too, panting hard because god, what this boy did to him, crooning and complimentary as he pushed Xander's face against his wet thighs, murmuring, "Clean me up, now. Like any little boy, isn't it? You made the mess, you clean it up."

Xander did so without complaint, licking Spike clean and then suckling at the tip like _he_ wanted that little bit of bitter salt that still remained. "Sorry," he said when he finally pulled back, cock an angry red that painted his belly in glossy stripes. Even his thighs trembled, and he coughed occasionally. "I'll do better, next time."

Spike's grin was too feral, but now that Xander'd done it, it'd be easier to get him to do it again. Leaning forward, Spike kissed him slow and wet, nipping the boy's lower lip until Xander fucking _whimpered_. "Pretty pet," Spike told him, "who said you did anything wrong?"

"But -- I didn't, um. S-swallow."

"Oh, love." Spike pushed, smirking when Xander sank back with his legs spread, forcing his hips to remain unmoving as Spike began fondling his cock -- that lesson had been the hardest to teach, so far, but the most worth it. Xander knew who his body belonged to, now, knew that his pleasure was Spike's to control, just like everything else. "Did you see me complainin'? Telling you that you'd done a poor job?"

Xander's toes curled and uncurled frantically, the only movement he was allowed. "N-no."

The stutter was an adorable touch, his lips and tongue probably a touch numb from Spike's cock. His lips were swollen and puffy-red, and beautiful. Spike had to lean down to kiss them, biting the lower one until Xander cried out. "You'll learn to take me when and how I want you to take me," Spike told him, which was crystal clear to Xander's lust-addled mind.

"Don't come," Spike told him, settling back to watch Xander's face contort as he struggled to obey. "Not yet, pretty toy. Not yet."


End file.
